Souvenirs
by Lilouand
Summary: La vie serait impossible si l'on se souvenait, le tout est de choisir ce qu'on doit oublier.


Une petite histoire sans prétention, qui aura peut-être une suite... ou peut-être pas...

* * *

**Souvenirs**

_"La vie serait impossible si l'on se souvenait, le tout est de choisir ce qu'on doit oublier." _

La guerre était terminée depuis presque une année. Une année déjà que le Survivant avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle était assise là, dans sa cuisine, et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle y repensait aujourd'hui. Peut-être à cause de cette interview à paraitre dans la Gazette… Harry Potter allait parler pour la première fois depuis la bataille de Poudlard. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était revenu hanter ses souvenirs. Peut-être seulement. A dire vrai elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine qu'il est un jour quitté ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il était simplement enfoui dans sa mémoire et qu'il remontait à la surface à certaines occasions.

Mais par Merlin, elle avait une vie bien rempli aujourd'hui, elle était mère de famille même ! Et elle en était encore à penser à cette amourette de lycéenne, à cet homme qu'elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment connu et à cet adolescent qu'il avait été et qu'elle avait tout juste approché.

Lasse de combattre ses souvenirs, elle se laissa glisser dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

* * *

**Octobre 1976**, Poudlard. Elle est en cinquième année. Lui en septième. Elle est à la bibliothèque et fait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Il est assis à quelques mètres d'elle et elle fait tout son possible pour éviter de le regarder. Elle le trouve beau. C'est une évidence. Lui ne la remarque pas, trop absorbé par la conversation qu'il entretient avec son ami James Potter. Elle tente de retourner à sa dissertation… sans se laisser distraire par son rire.

En réalité cela fait déjà une bonne année qu'elle l'observe comme ça, discrètement, silencieusement. Sans qu'il ne la voit. Un béguin d'adolescente.

Elle se rend bien compte qu'elle ne sait rien de lui, qu'elle ne le connait pas. Même si il est populaire, elle a bien compris que c'était un garçon distant avec ceux qui ne font pas parti de son cercle d'ami. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il est différent des autres. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de croire qu'il vaut plus que les autres.

**Décembre 1976**, seule, acculée contre un mur dans un des couloirs de Poudlard par 3 Serpentards, elle est morte de peur. Il arrive et la sauve d'un sort adroitement jeté et de quelques menaces et injures que bien des années plus tard elle n'ose se répéter même en pensée.

Il l'aide à ramasser ses affaires, et lui sourit même. Un vague espoir nait tout au fond d'elle-même. Peut-être pourront-ils devenir amis ? Elle n'ose espérer plus. Mais cet épisode à décuplé son obsession, il est aujourd'hui son sauveur. Mais le lendemain c'est à peine s'il la reconnait. Tout juste un vague sourire lorsqu'il la croise dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle avait préparé mentalement tout au long de la nuit un petit discours de remerciement. Et même espéré pourvoir discuter un peu avec lui de la montée en puissance de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et qui faisait de plus en plus d'adepte chez les Serpentards. Elle avait cru comprendre que le sujet lui tenait à cœur. Mais après tout l'occasion n'était peut-être pas la bonne. N'y avait-il pas son frère parmi ses agresseurs ?

**Mars 1977**, salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle tente encore une fois de se concentrer. Mais comment faire lorsque l'objet de son obsession est nonchalamment en train de se balancer sur sa chaise les mains nouées derrière la nuque, à quelques tables d'elle ? Comment faire pour réviser ses buses dans ses conditions ? Déjà qu'elle n'a pas le moral en ce moment. Elle a tout tenté pour passer à autre chose mais rien n'y fait, elle pense toujours à lui. Et lui ? Et bien se n'est pas qu'il l'ignore ; l'ignorance serait au moins la preuve de son existence à ses yeux ; en fait il ne la voit pas. Et ça la rend malheureuse.

**Mai 1977**. Une lueur d'espoir apparait dans son cœur. Il a ramassé sa plume tombé à terre l'autre jour. Et il l'a regardé d'un air intéressé… Comme un garçon de son âge regarde une fille plutôt jolie. Il lui a même sourit à plusieurs reprises depuis et dit bonjour deux fois. Finalement tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

**Juin 1977**. L'année est terminée. Ils viennent tous de descendre du Poudlard Express. Elle caresse le secret espoir de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Et pourquoi ne pas lui donner ses coordonnées ? Après tout ils ont vaguement parlé à deux ou trois occasions. Elle le cherche des yeux dans la foule qui s'agglutine sur le quai. Elle aperçoit son groupe d'amis, il ne doit pas être très loin. Ca y est elle le voit à l'opposé, il arrive vers elle, il la croise, lui fait un vague signe de tête et rejoint Remus Lupin et James Potter pour se diriger vers la sortie de la gare. Et elle reste là, seule, sur ce quai, incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole. Le reverra-t-elle ?

* * *

Un bruit de verre brisé la fait sursauter, son fils est à coté d'elle dans la cuisine.

« A quoi tu pense maman ? »

« A de vieux souvenirs mon loulou.»

« Et ils sont bien tes vieux souvenirs ? »

« Ils sont se qu'ils sont » et préférant couper court à cette conversation « Tu veux aller au parc cet après-midi ?». Elle sait parfaitement que son petit garçon ne pourra pas résister à la proposition. Et puis ça lui changera les idées à elle. Et puis peut-être arrivera-t-elle à ranger son souvenir là ou il doit être : tout au fond de sa mémoire.

Elle le sait depuis très longtemps, les vieux souvenirs il faut les laisser là où ils sont et aller de l'avant pour pouvoir continuer.

Fin...

* * *

(Comme je vous le disais petite histoire...)


End file.
